


Tired

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Ryosuke entered the threshold of his apartment to see a familiar pair of shoes at the genkan.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> -from LJ-  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/9443.html

Ryosuke entered the threshold of his apartment to see a familiar pair of shoes at the genkan. Smiling, he called out "tadaima," in a louder voice. But receiving no reply, he frowned and quickly took off his shoes.

A look at the living room and kitchen reveals no one, so then he had to look at the bedroom. Slowly opening the door and peeking inside, he saw black hair over the top of the blanket and the long bodyline of his boyfriend underneath the blanket. Smiling softly, he tiptoed to get his sleeping gear and went back out just as carefully to take a quick shower.

Coming back, Ryosuke smiled again when seeing Yuto had not budged. He slowly eased himself into Yuto's arms and lay there, watching his sleeping face and feeling the rise and fall of his body as he breathed.

"You must be so tired ne, you didn't even wake up when I came in," he said in a low voice, kissing the tip of Yuto's nose. "I love you." He then nestled closer, falling asleep quickly and peacefully, missing the tightening of Yuto's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?
> 
>  _I'm_ tired, my current status is YamaJima deprived.


End file.
